Take a Breath
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS. In this story the Greek gods and goddesses exist. Nick is the son of Poseidon but doesn't know it. He spends his life thinking that the Greek gods and goddesses are myths. One day will change all of that though. WARNING: contains violence and possibly death. It's kind of like Percy Jackson/The Lightning Thief but Nick is Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**I posted the characters on my profile. Please at least take a look at the children of the Greek gods and goddesses. I worked really hard on them and would like you to know what they look like. **

* * *

"Poseidon, this is the third child you have had with a human," Zeus said.

"I know," Poseidon said.

"Because of this, he will live with his mother," Zeus said.

"But Ze—"

"Are you defying me?" Zeus asked.

"No sir," Poseidon said.

"You may visit your son, but he must not know you're his father until the time is right," Zeus said.

"Yes Zeus," Poseidon said.

"Give the boy to his mother," Zeus said.

"Yes Zeus," Poseidon said.

Poseidon held the bundle of blankets and walked over to his other two children.

"Say goodbye to Nicholas," Poseidon said.

"Bye Nicholas," 3-year-old Marina said. "I love you."

"This isn't fair!" 5-year-old Adrian said. "He's our brother! He should stay with us!"

"I know Adrian," Poseidon said. "But what Zeus says goes and I think Nicholas will be happier on Earth than he would be in the sea."

"Can I give him my ring?" Adrian asked.

"Sure son," Poseidon said.

Adrian took off his ring and Poseidon pulled out a chain from his pocket. Adrian put the Ring on the chain and Poseidon put the necklace around Nick's neck. Marina gave Nick her bracelet that was made out of shells. Once they were finished with their goodbyes, Poseidon went to Earth to give the infant to Sandy Lucas. Sandy gladly accepted Nick and hugged and thanked Poseidon. Poseidon kissed Nick's forehead and went back to Olympus.

* * *

_Eight years later…_

"Come on Nick," 11-year-old Joe said. "Come in the water with us!"

"I'm coming!" 8-year-old Nick said.

Sandy finished putting on Nick's sunscreen and Nick ran into the water, giggling the whole time. Thirteen-year-old Kevin made sure his little brother was in between him and Joe. They waded into the water until the water reached their knees. Then they began to jump over the small waves.

As they were jumping Nick saw someone in the water. He tilted his head to the side and saw a boy around Kevin's age. The boy had long dark brown hair that barely touched his shoulders. The boy smiled when he saw that Nick was looking at him.

"Who's that?" Nick asked as he pointed to the boy.

"Who's who?" Joe asked as he looked to where Nick was pointing.

"That boy," Nick said. He looked back to where he was pointing but the boy was gone. "I'm telling you that I saw a boy around Kevin's age."

"Sure you did," Joe said.

"I did!" Nick said.

"I believe you," Kevin said.

"You do?" Nick said.

"Sure," Kevin said. "Some boy was probably swimming around under the water."

"Maybe," Nick said.

They started to play again. As they were playing the boy continued to watch Nick. He couldn't believe how much Nick had grown. Suddenly a man with a brown beard approached the boy and watched with him. He smiled as Nick squealed when Kevin picked him up. The man realized it was best that Nick stay with this family.

Joe and Kevin were ahead of Nick as they went to get a snack. Nick was following them when suddenly a huge wave came and knocked him over. Nick tumbled in the wave and lost his breath. He was getting dizzy as he kept tumbling in the wave. Suddenly the tumbling stopped and Nick felt arms wrap around him. Then Nick was lifted up to the surface.

Nick reached the surface and gasped for air. Kevin and Tom were swimming toward him. Nick looked at the person holding him and realized it was the boy he saw earlier. The boy smiled at Nick and helped him get to his family. Nick and the boy reached Tom and Kevin and the boy gave Nick to Tom.

"Thank you so much!" Tom said to the boy. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost him."

"No problem," the boy said. "I was just swimming along when I saw him get hit by that wave. I was the closest to him so I decided to help him."

"Thank you so much…" Tom said.

"Adrian," the boy said.

"Thank you Adrian," Tom said. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Adrian looked back at the sea and saw the man with the beard nod.

"Sure," Adrian said. "I'd love to."

Kevin, Tom, Nick, and Adrian made it to shore and dried off. Then they sat down with the rest of the family and Tom introduced Adrian. Sandy smiled and winked at Adrian and Adrian smiled back. They ate lunch and talked for a while. Then Adrian went swimming with Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

Soon it was time for the Lucases to go. They thanked Adrian again and got in the car. Adrian smiled at Nick and went back in the water. As the car was leaving, Nick saw Adrian dive into the water. Nick couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Adrian. It was weird.

When they got home, Nick took a bath and pretended he was a merman. He had a beautiful princess he had to save. Soon, he had to get out so that Joe could take a shower. Nick dried off and got dressed. Then he went to bed.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what's up with all the hateful comments lately. Was yesterday a "bash Olivsissweet day?" Anyway, continue to review. As long as I get reviews, good or bad, I'm happy.**

* * *

_Eight years later…_

"Go Nick go!" Kevin shouted as Nick swam faster.

"You can do it Nick!" Joe shouted.

Nick was competing in a swim meet with his team. Nick was the fastest swimmer on the team and was neck and neck with a big swimmer. Nick finally got in front of the swimmer just as he touched the wall. Nick's swim team won the race. Nick's friends helped him out of the water and did a victory group hug.

Nick's brothers ran up to him and joined in the hug, getting wet in the process. Nick's best friend, Marina, also joined in the hug. She looked at Nick proudly and patted him on the back. Then she threw her arms around him, causing Nick to lose his balance a little. He caught his balance and hugged her back.

"Great job Nick!" Marina said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Nick said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kevin's girlfriend, Madison, said. "Let's get some ice cream!"

"I hate ice cream!" Joe's girlfriend, Phoebe said.

"How can you hate ice cream?" Joe asked in surprise. "Everyone likes ice cream."

"Well…I'm Lactose Intolerant," Phoebe said.

"Oh," Joe said. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay," Phoebe said.

"We can always do something else," Nick said.

"Thanks Nick, but you're the one celebrating," Phoebe said. "I don't mind that you guys have ice cream. I'll just get a cookie instead."

"Okay," Nick said. "If you're sure you're okay with it."

"I am," Phoebe said. "But it's sweet of you to think about me."

Nick smiled. "No problem," he said. "What are friends for?"

So they all went to the ice cream shop and ate ice cream. After they ate ice cream, they all went to see a movie. After the movie, Madison and Phoebe said goodbye to everyone and went home. Marina lived next door to the Lucases so she went home with them.

Marina lived with her mom. She said her parents divorced when she was little. Marina said she had an older brother but he lived with her father. Nick didn't understand why parents would separate their children. Nick had never met Marina's father. He was kind of glad too for he felt that Marina's father was a bad man since he separated Marina from her brother.

When they got to the Lucas house, Marina and her mom were invited to dinner. They accepted and came over. Marina's mom, Chelsea, was great friends with Sandy and Tom. It was like they knew something that no one else did and they bonded over it. Sometimes Nick wished that they would tell him what they knew.

Nick and Marina went up to Nick's room and went on the computer. As they were surfing the web, Nick came across a ring that looked like the one around his neck. the webpage said that there were only two in existence and that one was said to belong to the Greek god Poseidon. Nick laughed when he read this.

"Can you believe that people believe in Greek gods?" Nick asked.

"It's crazy," Marina said.

"It sure is!" Nick said.

Nick looked at the ring around his neck. He didn't know where he got it. All he knew was what his parents told him, that it was a family heirloom. That made Nick confused though. Why would his parents give the youngest child the heirloom? Nick looked over at his bedside table where he usually kept his shell bracelet. He gasped. It was gone!

Nick didn't know why the bracelet was so important to him. It was just a bracelet made out of shells. For some reason, when he was near it, he felt safe. Nick began to panic when he didn't see it on his bedside table. He jumped up and began to search his room for it.

"What are you doing Nick?" Marina asked.

"I can't find my shell bracelet!" Nick said.

"That's not good," Marina said. "Where did you last see it?"

"On my bedside table!" Nick said. "It's always on my bedside table. I never move it! Someone must've taken it and I think I know who."

Nick stormed out of his room and ran to Joe's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Joe to answer. When Joe answered the door, Nick pushed him against the wall in the hall. Joe was surprised at first but then smirked.

"I was wondering when you would notice," Joe said.

"Give it back Joe!" Nick said.

"Why?" Joe said. "All it is is a shell bracelet. Why is it so important to you?"

"I'm not sure," Nick admitted. "But when I'm near it, I feel safe and calm. Now, give it back!"

"You're gonna have to wrestle for it," Joe said.

Nick growled and slammed Joe against the wall again. Joe grabbed Nick's shoulders and flipped them around so that Nick was against the wall. Nick pushed Joe and Joe fell to the ground. Nick jumped on top of Joe and they began to roll around on the floor. Joe always enjoyed wrestling. He didn't know why, but he did.

"Give. It. Back!" Nick said.

"No!" Joe said.

Nick growled again and slammed Joe's back into the floor. Joe just laughed and rolled over so that he was on top of Nick. Nick struggled with all his might but it was a lost cause. He was still tired from the swim meet.

Suddenly Joe was dragged away from Nick and Nick sat up. Nick bit his lip and looked at Joe. Kevin was holding onto Joe by the collar of his shirt. Nick looked up at Kevin and smiled gratefully. Kevin smiled back and dropped Joe on the floor. Joe groaned and got up.

"What's this all about?" Kevin asked.

"Joe stole my shell bracelet!" Nick said. "He wanted me to wrestle for it."

"Joe, give it back," Kevin said.

"But he didn't win the fight," Joe said.

"Joe, that bracelet is important to Nick," Kevin said. "would you like it if someone took your necklace away?"

"No," Joe mumbled.

"Give it back and apologize," Kevin said.

"Fine," Joe said. Joe pulled the bracelet out of his pocket and gave it to Nick. "I'm sorry for taking your bracelet."

"It's okay," Nick said. "If you wanted to wrestle, all you had to do was ask."

"You wouldn't have wanted to wrestle with Marina around," Joe said. "I wanted to wrestle right away."

"You're so impatient sometimes," Nick said.

"Is everything okay?" Marina asked as she walked into the hall.

"We're good," Nick said.

"Good," Marina said.

"Time for dinner!" Sandy said.

The boys and Marina went downstairs and ate dinner. After dinner, Marina and Chelsea went home. Nick took a shower and watched TV with his brothers. Then he went to bed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I miss ms. nick jonas's reviews. I also would like NickJJoeJKevinJ to continue to review. I like your reviews too.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by before the Lucases decided to go to the beach. Marina, Phoebe, and Madison would be coming with them. They piled into the car and went to the beach. When they got there, the waves were huge. It looked like they would have to stay out of the water.

There was no one at the beach. It was weird. Usually tons of people would be at the beach, even if the waves were rough. Nick had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as did Joe. Kevin seemed to be a little uneasy as well. They had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. They weren't sure what it was but they kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

An hour later, people started arriving at the beach. It turned out that they had all went to eat lunch when the Lucases and their friends arrived. The Lucases and their friends went swimming in the water and had a blast. Soon, they got out and ate lunch. After they ate lunch they went back to the beach and swam some more.

Nick had a funny feeling that someone was watching him. He looked out toward the water and saw a boy around Kevin's age. He was wearing a tunic and had black, straight hair that reached his lips. Nick gasped. He recognized the boy. It was Adrian, the boy who had saved him eight years ago.

Nick was about to turn around to tell his brothers but Adrian disappeared. Nick shook off his confusion and continued to swim with his friends. Joe and Phoebe tool a break and laid out in the sun.

Nick and the others were coming in for a break when they saw Taylor Swift stomping toward Joe. Phoebe saw Taylor and stood up. Joe stood up with her. Taylor pointed her finger at Joe.

"How dare you end it with me over a phone call!" she screeched.

Lightning came out of her finger and traveled toward Joe. Before it could touch Joe, Phoebe jumped in front of him. A glowing ball surrounded her and Joe and the lightning bounced off of the force field. Unfortunately the victory was short lived. The lightning hit Nick's left bicep. Nick cried out and fell to the ground.

Joe became furious. He ran out from behind Phoebe and tackled Taylor to the ground. Taylor shocked Joe but Joe was unfazed. He could still hear Nick screaming in pain and his anger overtook his body. With one fluid motion, Joe snapped Taylor's neck. When Joe saw Taylor's lifeless eyes looking at him, he jumped back in surprise.

"Y-you killed her," Madison said.

"I-I didn't m-mean to!" Joe said frantically.

"It's okay son," Paul said. "I think the gods understand."

"The gods?" Joe asked. "I thought that was a legend."

"It isn't," Paul said.

"But you preach about God," Nick said through gritted teeth.

"There is one God but there are smaller gods who serve under Him," Paul explained. "Zeus is not God but he does help God rule the smaller gods."

"Okay, I'm totally confused," Kevin said as he knelt down next to Nick. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he could help Nick. "Nick, move your hand."

"Can't," Nick whimpered. "It hurts too much."

Kevin laid his hand on top of Nick's and Nick slowly moved his hand away. Kevin placed both of his hands on top of Nick's gash and it glowed under his fingers. All the kids watched in amazement as the wound healed itself. Kevin stood back once it was fully healed and looked at his hands.

"How…?"

"You are the son of Apollo, god of light and the sun, god of truth and prophecy, and god of healing," Paul said.

"You're joking," Kevin said dully.

"No he's not," Denise said. "I had a sexual relationship with Apollo before I met Paul. When I became pregnant, Paul agreed to marry me so that no one would know you were special."

"Joe, you are the son of Ares, god of war," Paul said. "That's why it was so easy for you to defeat Taylor. That's why you like to wrestle with your brothers. Battling is in your blood. And Nick, you are the son of—"

"Poseidon," Denise breathed.

"Right," Paul said.

"No…Poseidon," Denise said as she pointed to the ocean.

Everyone turned their heads and watched as a man with a brown beard and a boy with black hair walked out of the ocean.

"Adrian!" Nick said.

"Hey Nick," Adrian said. "I'm your half-brother."

"And I'm your half-sister," Marina said.

"Seriously?" Nick asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Marina said.

"You lied to me!" Nick said.

"No I didn't," Marina said. "My brother, Adrian, does live with my father. Poseidon is my father and Chelsea is my mother."

"Oh," Nick said.

"I see you've kept my ring," Adrian said.

"This is your ring?" Nick asked as he pointed to the ring on the chain around his neck.

"Yep," Adrian said. "I gave it to you so that I could always find you. I can sense the ring as Father can sense his."

"So the ring those divers found was really Poseidon's ring?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Poseidon said. "I had lost it while fighting with a shark."

"Cool!" Nick said.

"Now, I would like for you and Marina to come with me," Poseidon said. "I have much to teach you."

"Please don't take him away!" Denise begged.

"Why not?" Poseidon asked. "He is of age. He is sixteen, is he not?"

"Yes he is," Denise said.

"Didn't Joseph and Kevin go with their fathers at age sixteen?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes," Denise said.

"No we didn't," Kevin said.

"Yes you did," Denise said. "Your memories were wiped so that you wouldn't remember."

"Wouldn't we remember if the other was gone?" Joe asked.

"Remember when you went to that camp all summer?" Nick said.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"That was fake," Denise explained. "You were given memories to make you believe you actually went to camp. The same thing happened to Kevin."

"Will I lose my memory?" Nick asked.

"Nope," Adrian said. "Sense you just found out about us, you won't lose your memory."

"Once the youngest son of a mortal turns sixteen, all of the siblings learn about their real fathers or mothers," Poseidon said.

Suddenly a big clap of thunder sounded and everyone left the beach.

"Don't worry," Poseidon said. "It's only Zeus."

A man with a gray beard appeared. He tsked at Taylor's body before looking at everyone.

"Taylor was heading toward the dark side," Zeus said. "Do not worry, I am not mad at Joseph for killing her."

"Why would you be mad?" Joe asked.

"Taylor was his granddaughter," Poseidon said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Joe said.

Zeus chuckled. "Trust me, it is okay," he said. "Taylor was getting out of control. Don't worry, I will dispose the body and wipe all of the mortal's memories of her. It's a good thing she never became famous. Now, Nicholas is to go with his father for the rest of the summer to learn what he needs to learn. Joe and Kevin will also meet their fathers this summer and do a little training with them. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now I must be off."

Everyone watched as Zeus disappeared in the clouds. Taylor's body disappeared and everyone looked at each other.

"So…what now?" Joe asked.

* * *

**So...what does everyone think so far? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick had to leave right away. He hugged his loved ones and started walking toward the ocean. He looked back at his brothers with sad eyes. Joe had tears in his eyes and Kevin was smiling sadly. Nick waved at his family before following Poseidon, Adrian, and Marina in the ocean.

"It's okay," Poseidon said to Nick. "Take a breath, you can breathe underwater."

Nick gulped but took a breath. He was surprised when he didn't drown.

"See?" Adrian said.

"I see," Nick said.

"Come on," Poseidon said. "Our home is this way."

"How have mortals not seen it?" Nick asked once they approached it.

"Because there is a force field that makes it invisible to the human eye," Poseidon said.

"Oh," Nick said. "How do you have electricity down here?"

"Magic," Adrian said.

"Oh," Nick said again.

Poseidon's home looked like a modern-day city. There were skyscrapers and other buildings. The only difference was that the windows had no glass. Poseidon and Adrian started swimming toward a castle. Marina and Nick followed them. When they reached the castle, Poseidon made Adrian, Marina, and Nick go in before him.

Adrian led the way through the castle. They soon came upon a room that looked like a training room. There were spears and shields on the wall. Poseidon pressed a button and the water began to drain. Once the water was at their ankles, Poseidon pressed the button again. The water stopped draining. Adrian lifted his hands and water rose into the air. He twirled his finger and the water flew around him.

"We will be teaching you how to master water," Poseidon said. "First things first…"

* * *

Kevin was sad that Nick was gone but he was glad that Nick got to meet his real father. He and Madison were in his backyard, laying on the grass in the sun.

"So, are you a half-god too?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Madison said. "I am the daughter of Athena."

"Oh," Kevin said. "What about Phoebe?"

"She's the daughter of Hades," Madison said.

"Figures," Kevin said.

"Hello son," a man with blonde hair said as he suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Are you Apollo?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Apollo said. "Are you and your brother ready to go?"

"Joe's coming too?!" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Yes," Apollo said. "I will be taking him to his father, Ares. I will also be taking Madison to her mother."

"Okay," Kevin said. "I'll get Joe."

Kevin went inside and grabbed Joe. Joe and Kevin said goodbye to their parents before walking into the backyard. Joe had said goodbye to Phoebe yesterday since she would be going to the Underworld. Apollo grabbed Kevin and Joe's hands and Madison grabbed Kevin's hand. They took off in the sky, heading toward Mount Olympus.

When they got there, Apollo took Madison, Joe, and Kevin to the training room. There, Ares and Athena were waiting. Ares smirked when he saw Joe.

"Joseph, my boy!" Ares said as he approached Joe. "I can't believe how much you've grown over three years."

"I wish I could say the same to you but I don't remember," Joe said.

Ares laughed. "Great sense of humor! Well, let's get started!"

"What are we doing first?" Joe asked.

"You are going to learn how to use spears and shields," Ares said. "You will also wear armor. Let's get you guys some armor that fits you."

* * *

Nick groaned as he was defeated again.

"You're getting better," Poseidon said.

"No I'm not!" Nick said as Adrian helped him to his feet. "Marina is better at this than I am."

"That's because she trained when she was sixteen," Poseidon said.

"Oh," Nick said. "Great, I'm behind on everything! My brothers are even more trained than I am!"

"Don't worry," Poseidon said as he wrapped his arm around his son. "You'll catch up. It just takes practice."

"We've been going at it for days!" Nick exclaimed.

"And you've improved since then," Poseidon said.

"No I haven't," Nick said.

Poseidon threw icicles at Nick and Nick threw up some water to shield himself.

"See?" Poseidon said. "You weren't able to do that two days ago."

Nick sighed. "I guess you're right," he said.

Poseidon smiled and tapped Nick's nose, causing Nick to smile.

"You'll get the hang of it," Poseidon said. "Why don't we take a break? Let's play some music! That always calms you down."

"Okay," Nick said.

The four family members left the training room and went to the music room. They grabbed their instruments and started playing. Nick was playing with a guitar, Adrian was playing with a clarinet, and Marina was playing with a flute. Poseidon played with the bongos. They started playing a song off the top of their head. Nick soon relaxed and enjoyed himself.

* * *

"Good Joe, good!" Ares said as they practiced. "You're getting better."

"Thank you," Joe said.

Kevin shined light in Joe's eyes and Joe shielded his eyes. Kevin then knocked Joe over and pointed his spear at his throat.

"I win!" Kevin said.

"It's not fair that you can manipulate light!" Joe said.

"It's not fair that you're so good at fighting," Kevin said. "The light is one of the only ways I can defend myself."

"I guess you're right," Joe said. "When will we get to see Nick?"

"In a month," Athena said. "He has to complete his training before he can go up against you."

"But we're training too," Kevin said.

"Yes but you guys also trained when you were sixteen," Athena said. "Nick hasn't so he has to train to get used to his powers and train for the war."

"Oh," Joe said. "I'm gonna miss him. That's the longest any of us have been apart since Nick was born."

"I know it's going to be hard," Apollo said. "But you get to talk to him tomorrow."

"We do?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Madison said. "They have a mirror that allows you to see the person you want to talk to. Your parents have one too."

"Cool!" Joe said. "Why can't we talk to him now?"

"Because Poseidon is training him today," Athena said. "Everyone takes a break on Sunday."

"Oh," Joe said.

"Now, let's eat then finish training," Ares said.

"Okay," Joe, Kevin, and Madison said.

* * *

**Look at my profile under"Take a Breath". I added what Poseidon's home looks like and what Mount Olypmus looks like, Check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Joe and Kevin went to the mirror and waited for Nick to pick up his mirror. When Nick picked up his mirror, he waved happily at them. They waved back.

"Hey guys!" Nick said.

"Hey Nick," Joe and Kevin said.

"How's life under the sea?" Joe asked.

"IT's awesome!" Nick said. "Check out what I can do."

Nick picked up a glass of water and dipped his finger in it. When he dipped his finger in it, the water started to climb up his arm. Nick then made the water look like a ball and balanced it on his finger. Then he threw the water back in the glass.

"That's awesome!" Joe said.

"Thanks," Nick said. "What can you guys do?"

"I can easily win a fight and Kevin can manipulate light," Joe said.

"Cool! That makes sense since you always won our wrestling matches," Nick said.

"Yep," Joe said.

"Check this out," Kevin said.

He grabbed light from a light bulb and made the light travel around his head. Then he made the light go back into the light bulb.

"That's so cool!" Nick said.

"I can also make the sun come up and go down if I wanted to but I don't want to confuse the mortals."

"Good call," Nick said. They heard a male voice in the background and Nick turned his head. Then he looked back at his brothers with a sad look on his face.

"I have to go," Nick said. "Some shark is attacking a human and we have to save them."

"Okay, be careful!" Joe said.

"Don't do anything Poseidon doesn't want you to do," Kevin said.

"Okay," Nick said. "Bye guys."

"Bye Nick," Joe and Kevin said.

Nick left the mirror and went out of Poseidon's home with Poseidon, Marina, and Adrian. They swam toward the place where the shark was attacking. They reached the place and could see blood in the water. Sharks were going crazy due to the blood.

"Okay, Nick, get the person back to the boat," Poseidon said. "Marina, Adrian, and I will distract the sharks."

"Okay," Nick said.

Poseidon, Adrian, and Marina started distracting the sharks. Nick waited for a signal before grabbing the human and swimming to the surface. He swam toward the boat and handed the person to a man on the boat.

"Thank you for saving my son," the man said.

"You're welcome," Nick said before diving back down into the water.

As Nick was swimming toward Poseidon, a shark came up to him.

"Nick, look out!" Adrian said.

It was too late. The shark bit Nick and Nick screamed. Poseidon touched the shark and the shark calmed down. Then the shark swam away. Nick clutched his arm as Adrian and Poseidon surrounded him.

"We have to take him to Olympus," Poseidon said. "Apollo will heal him. We mustn't let his brothers know he is there. It will distract them from training."

"Okay," Adrian said.

"Let's go," Poseidon said.

Adrian and Marina grabbed Poseidon's arms as he floated toward Mount Olympus. Only gods and goddesses can fly. They reached Mount Olympus and flew inside. They went to the infirmary and Poseidon laid Nick down on a bed. Then he went to get Apollo while Marina and Adrian stayed with Nick.

"I'm so sorry Nick!" Marina said. "We must've missed a shark. We managed to calm all of them but that one down."

"It's okay," Nick said through gritted teeth. "It's not your fault."

Meanwhile Poseidon went to the training room and searched for Apollo. Joe and Kevin saw Poseidon and went up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I need to speak with Apollo," Poseidon said. "Where is he?"

"Right here," Apollo said as he entered the room. "What is wrong?" Poseidon looked at Joe and Kevin and Apollo got the message. "Okay, boys, I am needed in the infirmary. Keep practicing with Madison. I'll be right back."

"Is everything okay?" Joe asked.

Poseidon smiled. "Thank you for being concerned about my children," he said. "Everything will be fine once Apollo heals my child."

"Who got hurt?" Kevin asked.

"We really need to go!" Poseidon said. "I'll tell you another day."

Joe and Kevin sighed but allowed them to go. Poseidon and Apollo ran to the infirmary. Nick was unconscious by the time they got there. Apollo rested his hands on Nick's shark bite and it began to heal. Once it was completely healed, Nick opened his eyes and looked around tiredly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"His memory is probably lost because he went into shock," Apollo said. "Keep an eye on him for the next two days and make sure he doesn't train for those two days."

"Okay thank you Apollo," Poseidon said.

"You are welcome my friend," Apollo said.

Apollo left and Poseidon picked Nick up. Marina and Adrian grabbed Poseidon's arms and they flew back to the ocean. When they got back, Nick was on strict bed rest. Nick didn't mind for he was tired.

The next day, Nick remembered what happened. He couldn't believe a shark almost bit his arm off. Marina and Adrian waited on him hand and foot until the two days were over. Then they started training again.


End file.
